1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to memory modules and, particularly, to a memory module and a power supply system using the memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboards usually include a number of memory adaptors and a voltage regulator down (VRD). Each memory adaptor is adapted for receiving a memory module. The VRD converts external voltage into a working voltage of the memory module and supplies the working voltage to each memory adaptor. The output power of the VRD is usually set/designed to be equal to or slightly higher than a total power consumption of the memory modules when all the memory adaptors receive respective memory modules. However, the power efficiency of the VRD is low when not all the memory adaptors are used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disclosure, which can overcome the limitations described.